


Messy

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo discuss slash writers ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

"Do you think they still write about us?" Viggo asks suddenly.

"Who?" Sean asks distractedly, his gaze focused on the wet sheen of Viggo's forearms. "You mean the press?"

"No," Viggo replies. "I mean, y'know – those _women_..."

Sean grins. "Ah, those _women_. Well, in that case, yeah, they probably are. They're an odd bunch – bloody scary too."

"Tell me about it," Viggo replies with a roll of his eyes. "But don't you think they'll have got bored and moved on to someone else?"

"Nah," Sean retorts. "Not all of 'em, anyroad. There'll be some diehards still writing about what they think we're doing together."

Viggo chuckles. "What do you think it is they think we do together?"

"Fuck like rabbits obviously – at all times of the day and night," Sean replies. "Over the back of the sofa, in the shower, on the kitchen table – that kind of thing."

"Yeah?" Viggo replies. "Sounds kinda messy – and uncomfortable. Don't they know we're middle aged guys with bad backs and creaking knees?"

"Not in their minds, we're not," Sean returns with a grin. "To them, we're lean, mean shagging machines. We get hard all the time – keep it up all night and have multiple orgasms. And we struggle for control too; real alpha male stuff."

Viggo snorts with laughter and looks down at his hands submerged in a bowl of hot soapy water. "Where do they get these ideas?"

"Fucked if I know," Sean chuckles, reaching for a clean tea towel. "They've got hellish imaginations, so somehow I can't see them writing about us doing the washing up."

"Maybe they would if we were naked," Viggo suggests with a wink.

Sean licks his lips and puts down the towel. "Yeah," he whispers, pulling Viggo's shirt buttons open one by one. "Maybe they would..."

\-- [END] -- 


End file.
